


i'm good looking enough for the both of us

by Medeae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeae/pseuds/Medeae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Bill and Fleur Apparate to Shell Cottage after Death Eaters storm their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm good looking enough for the both of us

**Author's Note:**

> written for wishingonthenorthwind on tumblr. enjoy!

“What are we going to do?” Fleur asked, worriedly.

 

Bill sighed, running his fingers through his hair. His scar itched. “What can we do?”

 

“We can’t just let them go off on their own! The Death Eaters were able to get into our _wedding_. It was supposed to be safe, Bill. And you know your brother. Something’s going to happen to split up those three.”

 

“But what’s to be done, Fleur? We don’t even know where they’re going!”

 

She crossed the room, then, and pressed close to his chest, wrapping her arms around him and putting her cheek against his heartbeat. This was the place where she felt the safest. This was home.

 

“I feel so helpless.”

 

“Me too,” Bill said, shifting to plant a kiss on her forehead.

 

She looked up at him, and all at once, she felt like she was about to explode. There was so much tenderness in the way he was gazing at her, and his arms held her like she was the closest thing he kept to his heart.

 

“I love you, William Weasley, and I’m very happy to be married to you.”

 

He smiled down at her, and his face shone like the stars. “I love you too, Fleur Delacour. My great-aunt Muriel’s tiara looked very nice on you.” His face fell slightly. “I know how much you were looking forward to the perfect wedding. I’m sorry it got ruined.”

 

“You’re silly,” Fleur retorted, cupping a hand around his neck. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. And do you know why?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because everything’s perfect, as long as you’re with me.” She smiled. “That’s all that matters. That’s all that ever will matter.”

 

He crushed his lips to hers, then, and for a moment, the rest of the world fell away. There was no war, there was no Voldemort, there was only them in the living room of their cottage, and happiness on the horizon.

 

“What say you, Mrs. Weasley?” Bill grinned. “Shall I carry you over the threshold?”

 

“We’re already _in_ the house.” She swatted his arm.

 

His smirk was decidedly wolfish. “I meant, the threshold to our room.”

 

She laughed. “And what might we be doing, in our room?”

 

“Things,” he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

She winked. “Why not just do those _things_ here?”

**Author's Note:**

> will expand if requested.


End file.
